Acoustical waves interact with their environment through such processes including reflection (diffusion), absorption, and diffraction. These interactions are a function of the size of the wavelength relative to the size of the interacting body and the physical properties of the body itself relative to the medium. For sound waves, defined as acoustical waves traveling through air at frequencies within the audible range of humans, the wavelength is between approximately 1.7 centimeters and 17 meters. The human body has anatomical features on the scale of sound causing strong interactions and characteristic changes to the sound-field as compared to a free-field condition. A listener's ears (including the outer ear or pinna), head, and torso all interact with the sound, causing characteristic changes in time and frequency, called the Head Related Transfer Function (HRTF). The HRTF is related to the Head Related Impulse Response (HRIR) by a Fourier Transform. Variations in anatomy between humans may cause the HRTF to be different for each listener, different between each ear, and different for sound sources located at various locations in space (r, theta, phi) relative to the listener. These various HRTFs with position can facilitate localization of sounds.
Sizes of various depicted elements are not necessarily drawn to scale, and these various elements may be arbitrarily enlarged to improve legibility. As is conventional in the field of electrical device representation, sizes of electrical components are not drawn to scale, and various components can be enlarged or reduced to improve drawing legibility. Component details have been abstracted in the Figures to exclude details such as position of components and certain precise connections between such components when such details are unnecessary to the invention.